Electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones and smart phones are equipped with miniaturized cameras. The miniaturized camera of this type is an automatic focusing type. The miniaturized camera of this automatic focusing type includes a lens driving device for actuating the lens barrel to move.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-134409A discloses a lens driving device in which a lens barrel is fixed inside a lens carrier and the lens carrier is moved along the optical axis direction of the lens barrel thereby adjusting the focus.